Big Poppy/Neighbor War
Big Poppy/Neighbor War is the third episode of the second season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered in March 9, 2018. Synopsis Big Poppy Poppy competes at a compliment rap battle in order to save DJ Suki's show. Neighbor War Branch's plans go wrong when it comes to drive Sky Toronto away. Plot Big Poppy DJ Suki introduces a compliment rap battle between Smidge and reigning champion Master Controll. The two rap to see who can compliment each other the best. After Smidge finishes, DJ Suki unenthusiastically introduces Master Controll who has already won 49 battles straight. After he finishes flattering her, Smidge walks off having rage quit. DJ Suki announces the winner as Master Controll, though is not thrilled by his 50th victory streak. With his victory comes disgruntled comments from DJ's audience, who don't see the point of turning up next week because Master Controll always wins and the other rapper always looses. DJ tries to ask Master Controll to step down and let someone else win, but he refuses to step down and claims himself to be the "Compliment King". He states that the only Troll who can rap him off the stage is too scared to try, which turns out to be Poppy. When DJ Suki confronts Poppy on the matter, Poppy hyperventilates. To avoid stress and panic, she scrapbooks a "ok" pop up. Poppy tells DJ she and Master Controll used to be rivals, Poppy called herself "Big Poppy", which Master Controll still refers to her as. Poppy got lost in her song and accidentally insulted Master Controll by commenting on his big ears. Embarrassed by what she'd done, Poppy never returned to the stage. This is good news to DJ who tries to convince Poppy to return to the stage and beat Master Controll, but Poppy refuses having vowed not to return. DJ begs her to come back as the rap battle was the first thing she ever DJ'ed. DJ also starts to play music to mess with Poppy's emotions. The trick fails but Poppy vows to find someone to replace her. She holds auditions. The first audition is Guy Diamond, who finds it impossible to rap as he auto tunes everything. Satin tries to rap but her sister Chenille refuses to cooperate. Creek also auditions, but his bango drum music disappoints Poppy. Cooper mistakes what rap is and instead wraps a gift. The auditions fail and they don't find anyone throughout the week of auditions. As the pair are giving up, Biggie comes by complimenting Mr. Dinkles in rhyme. H is playing a game where he and Mr. Dinkles make up poems about each other. As they set Biggie up for rap, he finds he enjoys the rap battle. Biggie makes a compliment on Master Controll's ears, which freaks out Poppy, saying that whatever he does Biggie cannot mentions his ears as his sensitive about them. Biggie is freaked out by this and doesn't show for the battle, leaving a message for Poppy that she has to do this herself. Poppy accepts the challenge. During the rap battle, Master Controll reveals his ears to taunt Poppy. Poppy tosses him a mirror as she wins the battle, causing Master Controll to drop his rapper act and state her words are the nicest thing tht has ever been said to him. Chapter Notes *Master Controll says "'Cause if I knock, knock you over You get up again" to Poppy. These are a reference to the lyrics of Get Back Up Again. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *DJ Suki *Smidge *Guy Diamond *Cooper *Master Controll *Bella Brightly *Satin and Chenille *Creek *Biggie Other *Mr. Dinkles Songs *Rap Battle Suite Episode Ranking How good was "Big Poppy"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Neighbor War In his bunker, Branch is assembling a 40,000 piece jigsaw in the peace and quiet of his own home. All of a sudden loud crashes cause him to be alarmed, he investigates only to find Sky Toronto is behind the noise. Confronting Sky gets Branch nowhere, as Sky states he has come out to the quieter parts for some R&R&D "Rest, Research and Development". Sky is constructing a vocation pod right outside the reach of Branch's bunker. Branch seeks Poppy who is welcoming new saplings into the village. Poppy doesn't see a problem as Branch doesn't own the forest and can't declare his bunker part of his area. Her annoyance with him causes her to chop a sapling in half causing her to get annoyed with him. Back in his bunker, Branch can't get on with Sky due to all the noise. This causes Branch to spread fertilizer around, and thus a neighbor war begins. During the row, Sky makes Gary sound out a horn sound when a button is pushed, which causes Branch to feel angry. He cuts Sky's tie "Sky Jr." in half causing Sky to mourn his loss. He mourns his loss by holding a funeral for his tie and leaves Troll Village. Branch is left the winner. As he enjoys the quiet life, Poppy demand Branch comes out and fix everything he has caused straight away. Without Sky, the party shop isn't functioning and can't supply the village all the things they need. Poppy tells Branch to either bring Sky back or run his factory. Branch tries to run the factory, but messes up. This leaves him having to find Sky. He does so and Sky agrees to come back, but also not to encroach on Branch's privacy. Sky is handed Skytina, his new tie and sets off. As Branch's life goes back to normal, he accidentally finds one last trap Sky left behind. Episode Notes *Cooper being in the bed when Sky wakes up is a reference to The Godfather, where the character Jack Woltz wakes up to find a horse head in his bed. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Sky Toronto *Cooper Other *Gary Episode Ranking How good was "Neighbor War"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes